I'll Take Away
by HeyHeart
Summary: Mai Otome Shiznat. Takes place directly after Windbloom is reclaimed. Shizuru tells Natsuki about what happened with Tomoe while she was imprisoned. Second Part: Natsuki contemplates the confession then shows Shizuru who she belongs to. Two-shot/Smut
1. Chapter 1

AN: Warning contains explicit smut. I wanted to write this, after re-watching Mai Otome, as a semblance of closure about the Tomoe situation.

Author's Note #2 at the end of the page.

* * *

They were making their way towards the Gakuenchou's quarters, practically sprinting there. She just wanted to be alone with Natsuki in the comfort of their room. The battle was finally over and they had officially reclaimed Garderobe from the hands of Nagi Dài Artai and Schwarz.

They finally reached the Office and through there, the Gakuenchou's quarters. Shizuru quickly unlocked the door. The moment Natsuki entered the room, Shizuru had her pinned against the door. Shizuru hungrily caught Natsuki's lips with her own. Her left hand buried itself within silky, dark tresses while her right slide off the garment from Natsuki's shoulders.

Shizuru dominated the kiss. Her lips roughly claiming Natsuki's as her own. Natsuki shuddered when Shizuru's tongue penetrated the inside of her mouth tasting her, claiming her. Shizuru's hand made its way to the back of Natsuki's top and ripped it off without warning. Her fingers glided across Natsuki's smooth skin making its way down to the waistband of those tight leather pants.

Shizuru wanted Natsuki. No, she _needed_ her. She needed to take her, remind her who she belonged to. Slender fingers teased along milky skin making Natsuki moan with pleasure while Shizuru swallowed the sound with her own mouth. Fingers slide towards the back of Natsuki's bra and removed it in one quick motion.

Gasping for air they broke apart "Shi- Shizuru, what … what has gotten into you?" Shizuru started planting kisses alongside Natsuki's neck. She whispered against her neck "I missed my Natsuki." Trailing her soft lips down that slender neck. Natsuki's hands gripped Shizuru's hips as her lover began to nip and suck her soft skin.

"Ah- Shi- Shizuru, d- don't leave any marks." Hearing her love make pleasure filled sounds, Shizuru trailed kisses down just above Natsuki's breasts and sucked at the milky flesh there.

Natsuki was hers and she wanted all of Earl to know. Normally she wouldn't mark her love since the skimpy outfit she loved to wear exposed her neck all the way down to the top of her breasts. But Shizuru didn't care, she was filled with so much desire, so much hunger … so much _guilt_. She wanted every piece of Natsuki. She wanted, no _needed_ , Natsuki to engulf her very being. Drown out her sins and submerge her guilt until she could feel nothing other than Natsuki. Nothing else mattered but Natsuki. _Nothing._

Taking a break from ravaging her neck, she trailed a finger down the red marks marring her lover's smooth skin until palming Natsuki's perky breast. Bringing her lips next to Natsuki's ears, she whispered "Natsuki belongs to me." Blazing crimson, eyes filled with lust, gazed deeply into emerald eyes, clouded by desire. The slender fingers dancing across her waistband slipped inside teasing the outside of her soaked lingerie. Her breath hitched and her lover captured her swollen lips, slipping her tongue inside, savoring the taste that was all Natsuki.

Natsuki's hips grinded against those teasing fingers, denying her release she desperately needed. Her hands slid up Shizuru's body until finding the zipper to her Meister dress. Breaking their kiss for air, Natsuki whimpered "Shi- Shizuru, please," Shizuru gently pressed one finger against Natsuki's drenched panties, moving the finger in a circular motion she moaned at her lovers heat, "Natsuki's so wet. Is that all for me?" Shizuru dipped her head down to capture her lover's pert nipple while rolling the other nipple between her fingers. "All for you… Ah… Shizuru," she whimpered while arching her back, her eyes fluttering close.

Hearing the sounds her love was making encouraged Shizuru even more. She lightly grazed her teeth against her lover's erect nipple then released it with a pop. She quickly switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. Natsuki's hand left entangled itself within chestnut tresses, pulling Shizuru closer against her while her right hand tugged on Shizuru's dress, she whined "Ah…Off. I- I want to feel you."

Shizuru released Natsuki's breasts and slid her hands down Natsuki's body until she reached her hips. In a quick movement, she picked her up. Natsuki wrapped her legs around Shizuru's waist and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Shizuru made her way to their bed and unceremoniously dropped her lover on top of the mattress. She quickly stripped out of her Meister robe and undergarments and stood in all of her naked glory.

Shizuru paused to take in the sight before her. Dark tresses were splayed across the bed. Her lips, normally a light pink, were swollen and red from their passionate kisses. Erect nipples, a heaving chest and her body was flushed pink. The intense look in her lover's eyes clenched Shizuru's heart. Her pupils, were dilated, emerald eyes consumed with desire, hunger, but what hurt the most was the love in her eyes.

Shizuru climbed on top of Natsuki and lowered her body so that their breasts were pressed up against one another. They both shivered at the contact. Natsuki reached down to find Shizuru's hands, she intertwined their fingers. Shizuru pushed them up and pinned Natsuki's hands against the sheets. She dipped her head down to capture Natsuki's puffy lips in a sensual kiss. Their lips glided slowly against each other .Then deepening the kiss, Shizuru tried to convey just how much she loved Natsuki within this kiss and Natsuki responded with the same amount of intensity.

Breaking the kiss and panting slightly, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Shizuru could _feel_ the love conveyed in Natsuki's eyes. It overwhelmed her. She breathlessly panted out. "My Natsuki." Then she began moving down her lover's body, planting firm kisses and light nips against the soft skin, leaving light marks, until she reached the waistband of Natsuki's pants.

Guilt gripped at her in waves. She wondered if her goddess would look at her the same way if she knew of her sins … She shook her head slightly. No, she needed Natsuki to absolve her of her crimes. She knew, the only way to fix this was to immerse herself in Natsuki, allow her to drown out everything that plagued her soul and body. Yes, she was a demon and Natsuki was her salvation.

Shizuru gripped the waistband of Natsuki's pants and panties, she pulled them both down in one fluid motion while following their path with her body. Natsuki's breath hitched at the action as laid there completely bare and exposed to her lover. Shizuru slowly planted kisses up Natsuki's slender legs as she made her way towards her lover's dripping sex.

Shizuru hovered directly over the place where Natsuki needed her the most, taking in all she had to give. Her warm breathe teased Natsuki, causing her sopping folds to twitch with need. Her desperate need for her lover caused Natsuki to whine out "Shi- Shizuru, pl- please don't tease."

Shizuru smirked at that but she needed more, she needed Natsuki to tell her how badly she needed her, that she only needed Shizuru. She needed Natsuki to free her from her spiraling thoughts. She slightly shook her head to rid herself of the voice in her head, telling her how Natsuki would hate her, how she would lose Natsuki after this…

Voice hoarse, she quietly said "Tell me what you want, my Natsuki." The puff of warm breath against her pussy, made Natsuki shiver. She practically growled out "F-fuck me, Shizuru." The teasing coupled with the fact that they were separated for a month, made Natsuki more tightly wound than usual.

Shizuru dived right in, taking long hungry licks. She alternated between licking her lover's dripping pussy and sucking on her throbbing clit, making sure to thoroughly ravish her. Natsuki's left hand tangled in chestnut tresses, while her other hand firmly gripped the bedsheets. The sexy moans and high pitched whines only further encouraging Shizuru to devour her in the best way possible.

It didn't take long before Natsuki's hips started bucking, a clear indicator that she was close. Shizuru pulled away, hearing her lover whimper loudly, she quickly entered her with two fingers while raising her body to meet Natsuki's lips in a desperate kiss. Natsuki could taste her own essences mixed with the taste of Shizuru, which brought her even closer to her peak.

Shizuru continued to rapidly pump her fingers in and out of her lover. Breaking apart from their intoxicating kisses, she brought her other hand up to Natsuki's breasts, making sure to tease her nipples. She lowered her head to Natsuki's ear and placed fiery kisses on the sensitive skin. Natsuki clutched tightly onto Shizuru, feeling like she was only a few thrusts away from cumming.

Shizuru whispered hotly in her ear "Tell me that you need me."

Natsuki moaned out "I… ah … need you." Shizuru's thrusts picked up the pace, furiously pumping into Natsuki.

"Tell me that I'm the only one who can make you feel this way." Shizuru breathed out with desperation clouding her voice. A tear made its way down her porcelain cheek, as she bit down hard on the sensitive spot between her lover's neck and shoulder.

Natsuki could only comply, as she whined out loud, "Fuck … only you!" The furious motions of Shizuru's hand coupled with the pleasure radiating from her sex finally brought her over the edge. Her body quivered violently as she came, her pussy clamping down hard on the fingers inside her. She could only clutch tightly onto Shizuru as she cried out her name.

Shizuru pulled her fingers out of her lover as she began to shimmer down. She buried in her face into her lover's neck and possessively held Natsuki, as if she would disappear otherwise.

When she finally came down from the ecstasy of her climax, her voice raspy, she lovingly uttered with the utmost sincerity "I love you, Shizuru…"

That did it. Everything Shizuru had been holding back came rushing out in a torrent. Tears came pouring out against Natsuki's neck as she silently sobbed.

Natsuki felt the tears and instantly snapped out of her post-orgasmic haze. Suddenly struck with worry, she ran her fingers through Shizuru's hair and held her tightly, wanting to take away whatever was causing her lover's pain.

"Shi-Shizuru… What's wrong?" she managed to hoarsely say as her own voice cracked.

"I'm sorry … Forgive me… Forgive me … Natsuki." Shizuru trembled out into the crook of Natsuki's neck. The guilt overcame her almost instantly when she heard Natsuki's words of love. _How could Natsuki even say that when she… she doesn't know …. How tainted I am._

The apologies terrified Natsuki, all she could do was protectively embrace her love and whisper reassurances with every kiss she planted on her chestnut tresses, " _it's okay, Shizuru … I'm here … I love you … There's nothing to be sorry for…"_ While her stomach filled with dread and her chest tightened with every tremor from the woman in her arms.

Time seemed to have seized as they held onto one another. The sobs didn't subside till what seemed like ages.

Shizuru spoke into Natsuki's neck, her voice hoarse from crying, and trembling with emotion "I… Natsuki …. I…" She had to do this. She had to tell Natsuki the truth.

Shizuru squeezed her eyes shut, and brokenly whispered, "When … When I was imprisoned … I- I… slept with Tomoe …" As those agonizing words left her mouth, she could feel Natsuki tense underneath her. She could feel the fingers on her waist grip her tighter. She could hear the painful gasp leave her love's mouth, "You…"

Shizuru let out an excruciating whimper as the tears flowed again. She would lose the only person she ever loved. The only person she could ever love. In any timeline, in any universe, in any and every story. Even when the stars collapse and the universe withers, leaving nothing in their wake, her love would stay eternal. That was the one constant, she was sure of it.

Maybe it was selfish of her to confess to her sins as they laid naked, as she trapped her love with her own body, as she cried into her neck, taking any and all the comfort her love would give.

Or maybe it was the only time she could confess. When she could drop her façade and bare her soul, her heart, her everything to her eternal love.

The anguish whisper of her lover shook her to her core, "Shizuru… why?" She could hear the tears. She could hear the pain she caused. Shizuru would do anything for Natsuki. She would gladly give her life for Natsuki.

Her devotion, her love gave her the strength to face Natsuki. She gazed deeply into those heartbroken emerald eyes and cupped her cheek gently in the palm of her hand.

"She said that you were held captive… She told me that she would try to release you… She said that she loved me … I let her do as she pleased … Because I… I couldn't bear the thought of you being held captive or worse … I had suspicions that she was lying but I couldn't risk your life over it …" Shizuru took a deep breath and continued as she wiped away the tears falling from Natsuki's eyes.

"She … She thought she could win my heart through by body… That I would forget about you and love her …" Shizuru gazed deeply into Natsuki's eyes, conveying the infinite love she felt for Natsuki.

"But Natsuki, what she didn't know is that my heart belongs to you. My soul belongs to you. My very being, my reason for living all belongs to you. I am utterly, completely, truly yours. Even if you stopped loving me, I will always love you, for my love for you will never fade. It is the only thing I'm sure of. Of all the mysteries in the universe, my love for you shines clear. It is eternal."

As Shizuru explained everything, Natsuki felt countless emotions pass through her. One part of her wanted to find Tomoe this instant and fire her cannon point-blank at her. Another part of her felt sorrow for herself for everything Shizuru had to endure but mostly for Shizuru herself. Her rage was solely focused on Tomoe. Her anguish engulfed her until Shizuru reaffirmed her love.

Natsuki did the only thing that felt right. She placed a gentle kiss upon her eternal love's lips and declared "It's okay, Shizuru. It's okay." She kissed her again, slowly caressing her lips with her own, she conveyed all the love she felt for Shizuru.

As they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against one another. Their tears slowed down into a trickle, their breaths mingled in the small space between them.

Natsuki spoke again "My love for you is eternal Shizuru… I love you and I'll never stop loving you and only you, my Shizuru." They wouldn't let this break them apart. They would be okay. Through more tears and honesty. Through more love and sorrow. Through baring their souls countless times to one another.

* * *

AN2: This is a bit of an explanation about the story. It is meant to be a moment in time, as the beginning of their healing process. It takes place directly after the destruction of the Harmonium, so basically the moment Natsuki and Shizuru are finally alone. As mentioned in the reviews, Shizuru wasn't planning on telling Natsuki the truth, at least not yet. However, her guilt coupled with her love for Natsuki overcame her. And yes, it was cowardly and selfish of her to confess in this way but I believe Shizuru would prefer to avoid talking about the situation all together or dismiss it similarly to how she did in EP 25. As a character who hides her emotions, I felt that this would be the way for Shizuru to tell Natsuki everything, without trying to hide back any of the truth.

As for Shizuru claiming Natsuki and not the other way around, it suits Shizuru's possessive nature. She is afraid that she will lose Natsuki once she knows the truth, so she wants Natsuki to declare herself Shizuru's one last time. Also Natsuki didn't know the truth yet so it wouldn't make sense for her to claim Shizuru yet. I'm sure Natsuki would claim Shizuru afterwords and Shizuru would wholeheartedly give herself to Natsuki. As i mentioned earlier, this is only the beginning of their healing process. I fully expect them to have many mature conversations following this and for their relationship to come out even stronger after everything.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I felt the need to write a second part focusing more on Natsuki's POV. I consider this chapter another moment in time of their healing process.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning before the sun even began to rise, Natsuki Kruger's eyes shot wide open. She glanced at the clock near her bed, it was 4:00 am. She peered down at her naked chest, covered by sprawling chestnut hair. Shizuru had tucked her face into the crook of Natsuki's neck. Her arms protectively wrapped around Natsuki's toned body.

The light snoring caused a small smile to appear on Natsuki's lips as she gently kissed the top of her lover's head. Shizuru always looked so innocent when she slept. Just peering at her sleeping form made Natsuki's chest throb in a way she couldn't describe. She was the only one allowed to see Shizuru this way. That is until… _No_.

Remembering the anguished confession, her heart began to ache, she could feel her stomach bubble with dread, and her veins fill with jealousy. She let out a shaky breath and gently untangled herself, making sure not to wake up her sleeping beauty.

Natsuki silently padded towards the large bathroom, making sure the door closed without a sound. The pristine white floors were freezing cold but she didn't notice. She entered the luxurious walk in shower and let the warm water cascade down on her, hoping to drown out her own insecurities.

For as long as they have been together, Natsuki had never felt so uncertain in their relationship. Of course, before they entered their relationship, she was unsure and anxious but that was due to inexperience and teenage hormones. But for the many years they have been together, Natsuki had never once doubted their relationship.

Shizuru flirted with others to make Natsuki jealous, it had become a little game they liked to play. Shizuru would tease and Natsuki would huff and look away but once they were behind closed doors, she would pounce. Shizuru loved getting her all riled up and possessive and Natsuki loved taking her.

Their game amounted to very passionate trysts, sometimes in bed, sometimes in Natsuki's office, on her desk, on the couch, every inch of her office and even once against the transparent glass overlooking all of Garderobe.

However, right now, she wasn't sure if she could even take such teasing after what she learned. The ache in her heart returned, she knew that their relationship would be forever changed by this, in what way, Natsuki wasn't sure. All she knew was that she didn't want to lose Shizuru.

A part of her blamed herself for what happened. _If I had been a better Gakuenchou. If I paid more attention. I could have … I could have prevented all of this…_ She lightly shook her head, the water droplets splashed against the glass walls. Thinking like that wouldn't solve anything, she knew that.

She let out a shaky sigh, her breath slightly fogging the glass before it evaporated almost instantly. She turned towards the large length mirror, which was one side of the shower wall. Her fingers traced the now purple bruises that ran from under her ear, down her neck to the top of her breasts and let out a shudder.

Her mind betrayed her and wandered to Shizuru with _that traitorous girl._ Her eyes clenched shut as she pictured Shizuru marking her, taking her, making… love to her. She shook her head again. Shizuru didn't love that girl and she sure as hell didn't make love to her. Natsuki knew that…

Yet every breath she took felt heavy and left a dull ache in her being. The tears falling down her porcelain cheeks mixed with warmth of water. She felt torn apart.

A part of her blamed Shizuru. If Shizuru didn't flirt with every damn girl that so much as walked passed her then none of this would have happened. If she… if she didn't lead them on, give them hope that one day she just might return their feelings… _No._ That was wrong, she knew that. This wasn't Shizuru's fault either. Thinking like that would definitely tear them apart. Shizuru didn't want that girl. Shizuru was a prisoner. Who knows what would have happened if she said no…

"Natsuki." The soft call of her name came fluttering through the room. She didn't even hear the door open… Her equally naked lover came into view, through the mirror she could see her concerned gaze and her fingers fidgeting.

Natsuki didn't turn around. She meet Shizuru's crimson eyes reflected in the mirror. She could see the love, the guilt, the concern clear in her eyes. There was no façade, she could see Shizuru clearly. She was the only one who could.

"Come. Join me." Was the gentle command Natsuki softly spoke. Shizuru instantly complied. Once she entered the shower, she gently turned Natsuki's face towards her and lightly kissed under each eye, taking away the tears she caused as the water rained down upon them.

Her voice cracked as she softly said "I'm so sorry, my Natsuki."

Natsuki reached up her hands and grabbed Shizuru's cheeks, pulling her into a deep kiss. She took her time savoring the feeling of those soft lips against hers. Her tongue lightly brushed against Shizuru's lips, which parted immediately, giving her complete control. Natsuki's pace was slow yet heavy, it was completely dizzying.

As those lips left hers, Shizuru immediately wanted more. Natsuki was utterly intoxicating. Natsuki pulled back slightly, her lips brushing against Shizuru's as she breathlessly whispered "What do you want, Shizuru?"

One hand slowly ran down the length of her spine, the touch leaving a tingling sensation throughout her body. The other hand still gently caressing her flushed cheeks. Shizuru let out a small gasp at the gentle ministrations, "You, only you."

Natsuki let out a small chuckle then captured Shizuru's is once again in a fiery kiss. The hand resting on the curve of her back pulled Shizuru flush against her, their wet bare bodies pressed closely together.

Her other hand left her lover's cheek and began to slide down her side, making sure to caress every part of her body. Shizuru gasped into her mouth and Natsuki made sure to thoroughly dominate the kiss, as she laid claim to her lover.

Shizuru's hands tangled into dark tresses pulling her closer, wanting to drown in Natsuki's touch. She shuddered as strong yet gentle fingers trailed down against the sensitive skin between her thigh and her throbbing sex. Her back hit the cold glass of the shower wall while her leg was lifted up and wrapped around her lover's waist, as she felt the firm thigh pressed against the scorching heat between her legs.

With a loud moan, their lips parted as they breathlessly panted. Natsuki lowered her head and began planting light nips against her lover's neck. Shizuru threw her head back whimpering, as Natsuki began to suck on a particular sensitive spot. Her hips began to grind against the strong thigh between her legs, smearing her wetness on her lover.

The loud moans coming from her lover filled Natsuki with even more desire. But she wouldn't grant Shizuru the release she desired yet. She ran her hands down Shizuru's toned yet feminine curves until she reached her lover's bucking hips. She gripped her hips and firmly pushed them against the shower wall.

Shizuru let out a desperate whine as she was denied relief for her aching sex. Natsuki lightly nipped at her lover's red lips, as she moaned out "Natsuki, please."

Natsuki roughly thrusted against Shizuru's pussy once then pulled back a little, while Shizuru thrusted up searching for some friction. Shizuru whimpered loudly "Please, I need you."

Natsuki let out a low chuckle "You're so naughty, Shizuru." She lightly bit down on Shizuru's collarbone, making sure to leave her mark, then continued "You flirt with all those girls," she trailed her kisses down between Shizuru's breasts, as she moaned "then you come to me, so desperate to be fucked."

Shizuru breathlessly whimpered as Natsuki started to suck on her hard nipples "Ah… I- I love it when… ah… y- you take me." Natsuki released her nipple with a small pop as one of her hands let go of Shizuru's hips to trail down to her heated center.

Natsuki moaned as her fingers lightly dipped into Shizuru's drenched heat "God, Shizuru. You're so fucking wet." Shizuru's hips bucked desperately at the teasing fingers. She wanted all of Natsuki. She dragged Natsuki down into a passionate kiss, she could feel her smirk against her mouth, loving the control she had over the normally composed Meister.

Natsuki teased her lover's sensitive clit, while she whispered against her lips "Tell me what you need." Shizuru wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist and brought her head to Natsuki's ear. She hotly whispered "I need you to fuck me."

Natsuki slowly entered Shizuru's dripping pussy, finally showing her some mercy. Shizuru eyes fluttered shut as let out a loud moan then a whimper as the fingers stilled inside her, "Natsuki."

"Look at me." Shizuru whined at the command, then slowly raised her head from its place on Natsuki's neck, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Tell me who you belong to." The intensity in those emerald eyes consumed her. Shizuru obediently exhaled, "Natsuki. I belong to you." They could see the love and desire reflected in each other's eyes.

Natsuki began to move two fingers inside of her love as she moaned at the welcomed intrusion. "You're mine, only mine." Natsuki whispered hotly as she claimed Shizuru's lips in a dominant kiss. She swallowed every moan her lover made as she thrust deeply into her.

The heat between her own legs caused her to lower one of Shizuru's legs as she began to grind against it, finding her own release. Shizuru clutched tightly onto her lover and she was thoroughly claimed. The cold shower wall coupled with the scorching heat of her pussy brought her even closer to the edge.

Natsuki moaned loudly into her ear as she grinded even faster against Shizuru. "Fuck… Look in the mirror… ah… I want you to watch me make love to you." Shizuru obediently turned her face towards the mirror.

She could see Natsuki enter her throbbing pussy. She could see the way her body twitched and ground against her lover. She could see how flushed their bodies were as she desperately clutched Natsuki like a lifeline. She could see the way Natsuki was marking her neck as her thrusts became faster. She could see the way their bodies fit together perfectly.

They both were close, their ministrations became more frantic and their moans echoed loudly within the walls. Shizuru could feel herself shudder violently as she whined out loudly, "Natsuki!" She watched herself reflected in the mirror until the pleasure overwhelmed her, forcing her eyes shut as Natsuki's name rolled off her tongue repeatedly. The fingers in her didn't slow down as she came, but she could feel Natsuki quiver as she reached her peak as well, calling out Shizuru's name as she came.

Breathless pants escaped both of their mouths as they began to shimmer down, still clutching tightly onto one another. Natsuki gently dislodged her fingers from inside her lover. Shizuru whimpered and watched as Natsuki licked the hot essence off her fingers.

Shizuru nuzzled into Natsuki's neck as she breathlessly whispered in a loving tone "I love you, my Natsuki." Natsuki turned her face towards her own and placed a slow gentle kiss against her lover's. Then she murmured lovingly against her lips "I love you too."

They cleaned up and made their way back to their bed, lovingly cuddling as Natsuki placed gentle kisses against the marks on Shizuru's neck. Shizuru ran her fingers through Natsuki's silky hair as the laid together.

"Natsuki might have to carry me everywhere today." Shizuru lightly teased, as her legs still felt weak after their love making.

Natsuki nuzzled into her neck and murmured "I don't mind," then she pulled up to look into Shizuru's adoring eyes "I don't want you to flirt with anyone else but me…" her eyes conveyed her insecurity but also her love.

Shizuru held her close and kissed her deeply then whispered lovingly "I only want to flirt with my Natsuki." She held Natsuki's hand against her chest and continued "I am all yours, only yours."

Natsuki gazed deeply into Shizuru's eyes, filled with love, and saw the same amount of love reflected back at her. "I want everyone to know that you're mine and that I'm yours." She punctuated her declaration with a slow kiss.

Shizuru looked happily surprised "Really?"

Natsuki nodded shyly then leaned in for another kiss "Really."

* * *

AN2:I wanted to convey Natsuki's newfound insecurity in their relationship after the Tomoe mess but also show Shizuru quell the insecurity by showing her love and by not flirting with anyone anymore. Also i wanted to highlight the difference between Natsuki's jealousy compared to EP 2 of Mai Otome, where she huffed, blushed and looked away versus her Jealousy in Mai Otome Zwei, where she was completely unamused and displeased by Gal's tease that Shizuru "Must have picked up a pretty girl along the way."


End file.
